Ash Proposes
by gamer4life90
Summary: The day Ash proposes to Dawn. Dawn accidently overhears Ash talking about his plan to propose. Dawn is really excited. How will things go? Pearlshipping. Ash x Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Rating: K+ - T I guess

Pearlshipping Ash (25) x Dawn (23)

_Italics = thoughts_

Ash and Dawn have been couple little over 6 years now. They have been living together for around 3 years. They live together in an apartment in Viridian City. They both deeply love each other. They were always reminding each other of the fact, whenever they cuddled, whenever they went out, and during other moments when they were together.

Ash was in the bedroom staring at it. He kept playing it out in his head on what he was going to say. _I'm so nervous. We both love each, but I hope I'm not doing this too early._ He was looking at the engagement ring he bought for her, for Dawn. An age Pikachu walked over to Ash and admired the ring.

"Like it Pikachu?"

"Chaaaa."

"I hope Dawn likes it, I'd do anything just to see her smile." Ash said with a smile. "Hey Pikachu, help me practice. I'll recite what I plan to say to Dawn, and tell me if it sounds right?"

"Pikachu Pika."

Meanwhile at the kitchen table Dawn is on the phone with her mom Johanna.

"How are you and Ash dear?" asked Johanna.

"Good, we're going out to pretty nice restaurant Ash found tonight," Dawn replied.

"Is there a special occasion?"

Dawn though about it and said, "Mmm, I don't know?" Dawn thought about it some more and wasn't sure if she should ask her mom about it, but decided to ask. "Mom, do you think Ash wants to marry me...?" Dawn asked wanting reassurance.

"You two love each other deeply right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm positive Ash wants to marry you! Everything comes in time."

Dawn smiled as she felt her heart rise and said, "Yeah...sorry, for asking such a silly question."

"No Dawn, you're not being silly."

"Ok...I'm gonna go now mom, I'll talk to later."

"Ok dear. Be well, bye now"

"Bye," Dawn hung up the phone and continued thinking about how long her and Ash have been together and smiled at the memories. _I love you Ash, and I know you love me. We're so happy together. Marry me._ Dawn wiped her eyes as they started to well up. She then got up and started moving to the bedroom. Before she opened the door she was able to overhear Ash.

"Did that sound good Pikachu? After that I'll say the words, 'Dawn will you marry me.'"

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu."

"I'll be proposing to Dawn tonight. I hope my voice doesn't blow out on me, let alone anything else bad that could ruin this evening."

Dawn was standing outside the door with a hand on the doorknob with a look of shock and awe on her face as she was smiling at the same time. With a long drawn out girlish gasp she whispered to herself in a high pitched voice "Ash wants to propose to me tonight."

TBC

Tell me if you guys like it so far. I'll try to continue the story with any free time I might have. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," Dawn kept repeating in short, quiet, high pitched bursts. She thought she was going to faint. She was about to barge into the room to hug and kiss Ash but she didn't want Ash's plans to be ruined because of an accident, or for him to think that she was spying on him or something. "What do I do, What do I do."

"I'm gonna see what Dawn's up to Pikachu," Ash said before chuckling when he looked at Buneary calling over Pikachu who was in a room connected to the bedroom where Pikachu and Buneary stayed, "Looks she wants your company," Pikachu sighed and went over to Buneary.

"Ash is coming out," Dawn said still freaking out. She almost fell as she quickly ran back to living room. She sat down on the couch, and turned on their TV to some random channel and started acting casual. Ash came into the living room, sat down next to Dawn and kissed her on the cheek.

"What did you talk about with your Mom?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing much," replied Dawn still with a nervous, panicky, high pitched tone in her voice.

"What you watching?"

"Um, some show," Dawn didn't even know what was on the TV, she was too focused on keeping her cool.

"I didn't know you like professional boxing?"

"What?"

"That's what's on the TV."

"Hahaha," Dawn laughed nervously, "oh, I wasn't watching that, I didn't even notice what was on, heheheh." She handed the controller over to Ash, "Here, you can watch."

"Ok," Ash changed the channel to PSN (Pokemon Sports Network) to watch yesterday's highlights. Dawn just sat next to Ash admiring him. She latched onto his arm as she stared at him while Ash just looked at the TV. She leaned in and started giving Ash kisses on the cheek.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Dawn."

After a while Dawn asked, "So is there a special reason we're going out tonight?" knowing that Ash would probably not say anything about it.

"I don't know, just thought that we might go to a nice place tonight," Ash said trying to stay calm.

Dawn chuckled and put a hand on his face as she continued to kiss him.

After a couple of minutes Dawn asked, "Is there anything I can get you Ash?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Ash replied with a smile.

"You haven't had your morning coffee yet, want me to make some fresh coffee for you?" Dawn asked sweetly still looking at Ash with a look of admiration on her face.

"Ok, that sounds nice, thanks."

Dawn got up and went into the kitchen and started brewing up a hot pot of coffee. She was still shaking a little, and she couldn't stop. She was so excited and anxious about tonight. Every now and then she would sigh in a dreamy sort of way about her thoughts._ Ash and Dawn Ketchum. _She poured the fresh made brew into a mug and moved back to couch. She was still shaking and wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking. While walking her foot accidently hit the side of the rug where the tile floor of the kitchen ends and the living room's rug start. "Ahhh," yelped Dawn as she started stumbling to the couch trying to regain her balance. Ash saw her and got up to keep her from falling forward. He caught her, but the hot coffee flying out of the mug also caught Ash's shirt and his bare skin on his left arm.

"Ahhh! Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Come in the kitchen, we have to cool you off!" Dawn grabbed Ash and pulled him into the kitchen and started running cool water on Ash's arm. Ash was wincing a little from the burn. "Take off your shirt, I'll get you another one." Ash took off his coffee stained shirt and gave it to Dawn before he put his arm back under the running water. Dawn ran into the bedroom tossed Ash's shirt into a laundry basket and went into Ash's drawer to find a shirt. _Oh no, I hope I didn't just ruin today._ Dawn grabbed a new shirt and went back to Ash. "Let me see your arm." Dawn looked at Ash's arm and frowned feeling very sad. Ash's arm was very red. "Does it burn, does it hurt?"

"It does a little, but it isn't that bad."

"Are you sure? I'm worried."

"No need to worry," said Ash while smiling. "I'll just wrap my arm in bandages." Ash put on the new shirt as they both went into the bedroom. Dawn helped Ash wrap his arm in bandages.

Dawn then went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Dawn looked a little depressed. _Why did I have to be so clumsy_. Ash came back into the living room, sat next to Dawn, and put an arm around her. Dawn looked across Ash and looked at his arm. She thought she was going to cry.

Ash saw her and started to worry. Dawn then looked at Ash with her eyes welling up with tears and said, "I can understand...if you...don't want to...go out tonight anymore."

"No, I still want to go. I really want to go. I'll just wear a long sleeved shirt. You still want to go to right?" Ash replied with urgency.

Now smiling Dawn said, "Yeah, I still really want to go to."

"That's good," said Ash feeling relieved. They then both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

TBC

Edit: Took out mention of Ibuprofen...it was weird being there. lol

Ibuprofen is what is used for burn pain right?

The next update will probably be sometime after my fifth and last Composition class paper. Not sure when that will be. Hopefully within the next week or two.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Slight bashing of May in an anecdote. Around that, she's all good.

_What dress should I wear?_ It was still only noon as Dawn was searching through all of her dresses thinking about which one to wear. The restaurant was pretty classy. It has a dress code, and does not let anyone in that is not properly dressed. Like no blue jeans or sneakers. She had a lot of dresses, and she hasn't even worn all of them yet. Some were even designed by herself. As she did was searching, she continued to think about Ash.

_Ash is so good to me. He's...so awesome. Like letting me buy all these dresses. He doesn't mind shopping at all as long as it's with me. And he's so much more. He's so sweet. I really love him._

Dawn had a bright smile on her face as she kept searching. Dawn put a light blue dress up to herself to see how it looks. "Like it Buneary?"

"Bun!" cheered Buneary.

"Let me bring Ash in here and ask him what he likes."

Dawn left the room and headed toward the living room. Ash was talking on the phone with Professor Oak. Ash was calling a few friends to tell them about his plan to ask Dawn to marry him. Dawn heard Ash talking while walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her tonight," Ash told Oak.

"Well, good luck Ash. Make sure tonight goes a lot smoother than the very beginning of your Pokemon journey," the Professor joked.

Ash just gave a nervous laugh. "You wanna know how I'm gonna ask?"

After hearing that, Dawn quickly turned on her heels, put her hands over her ears and sprinted back to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"I don't hear anythiiiiiing," Dawn said to herself in a sing songy voice. _I definitely do not want anymore surprises ruined._ Buneary who was still in the room just looked at its trainer amused.

Dawn then laid down on the bed and started thinking again. She tried not to think about it too much because she was barely able to stay calm when she thought about it...but she couldn't help it. Dawn smiled again as her mind raced.

_I wonder if Ash plans to hide the ring in whatever I order to eat. Maybe a waiter will come with the ring and give it to Ash or something. Maybe he'll wait until were out. Or maybe he'll do it the old fashioned way. That would be just a lovely as any other way. I can image Ash kneeling down on one knee in front of me right now._

Dawn imaged that exact thought. Ash on one knee in front of her, his cute smile that brightens her day every day, with the beautiful engagement ring held out. Dawn blushed a deep red and let out a dreamy sigh.

Ash then came into the bedroom and saw Dawn lying on the bed. "What you up to?"

"Nothing, just checking out what to wear, tell me what looks good," Dawn said now standing up.

"Okay, but after I come back, I gotta go do something, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Umm...just gonna go make sure the restaurant...still holds our reservations..."

"I'm pretty sure they still have it, but ok," Dawn chuckled with a smile. She had the idea that Ash is probably actually making sure his plans work out smoothly.

Ash smiled back and said, "Ok."

Ash opened the apartment door to leave and Dawn was behind him. On the other side the door was their close friend May, standing outside with a hand up to knock on the door.

"Hey you two!" May said cheery, putting her hand down.

"Hi, May," Ash and Dawn greeted in unison.

"Come in, I was just about to go out, I'll be back in a while. You and Dawn can catch up while I'm gone." Ash told May.

"Oh, ok, see ya." May replied walking in.

"See ya," Ash said walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Sit down May, we have to catch up!" said Dawn leading them to the couch.

Dawn and May are both close friends, even though they haven't always been. A long time ago they used to fight. They would fight about Ash. When they were young, both of them had feelings for Ash and would fight over him. Ash would try to calm both of them down whenever they argued, but it never worked. Then, when Ash and Dawn both started dating, May became really upset and stopped talking to Ash for a while, even though Ash still wanted to be friends with May. After a while, May came to the realization that Ash did love Dawn, and that she was okay with it. She soon returned and rekindled her strong friendship with Ash, and also became a friend of Dawn's and that also made Ash happy. Eventual Dawn and May became good friends. Dawn and May always keep in touch now and are really close.

"Is there anything I can get you May?"

"No, I'm fine, lets just talk," Dawn and May both talked for a while when May asked. "So what have you and Ash been up to recently?"

"Well, Ash and I are going out to a restaurant tonight."

"Ooooo, where?"

"That really fancy one called, 'Kanto Frontier.'"

Then out of nowhere, May started getting really excited, "Really!!!!?? Ooooo, can I go to? I've never been there, I can find a date, they can raise your reservation to four can't they? Please, please, please can I come? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Dawn started to panic a little, "Umm, I...don't think so..." Dawn said frowning slightly.

May frowned, "Awwww, why not? Pleeeeeeeease? I know you two want to be alone with each other, but I've always wanted to go there." May was in a frenzy and obviously really wanted to go. She was ready to beg.

Dawn tried to let out a smile and told her, "I'm sorry May, but..."

"Is there a reason?"

"Umm...no, but you can't"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Please, stop May..." Dawn said quietly.

"Just give me a reason..."

"Ugh, ok, there is a good reason," Dawn admitted with slight annoyance.

May was a little surprised wondering what the reason could be. "What is it?" she asked now calmed down.

Dawn looked down then back up at May and smiled, "Ash is planning to propose to me tonight."

May let out a long, drawn out gasp and had a wide open smile on her face as she looked at Dawn in awe. It then turned into a confused look as she asked, "How do you know?"

"I accidently overheard Ash talking about with Pikachu...he doesn't know I know. I don't want his plans to be ruined so I don't plan on letting him know. Thankfully I don't know anything else, only that he plans on asking tonight. I have no idea on anything else."

May squealed and took a hold of Dawn's hands, "Wow Dawn, I'm so happy for you and Ash. How do you feel?"

Dawn let a loud girlish squeal of her own as her hands started shaking and said "I feel great May. I'm so happy and excited. I can barely hold still." They then both giggled and smiled at each other.

"You'll make me bridesmaid, right Dawn?"

"Of course May. Just make sure not to tell anyone else, until Ash tells you himself." They then both pulled in for a friendly hug.

Meanwhile outside of "Kanto Frontier," Ash was talking on his phone. "So...it knows what to do right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. It'll be ready when you need it," replied a voice over the phone.

"Great."

TBC

Like it? Sorry if it wasn't as amusing as the previous chapter.

I can't believe I wrote this much.

Not sure when I'll update again. I will though, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait. And that its not that long.

*********************************************

"Which one do you like Ash?" Dawn asked hold up two dresses, one red, one black. The black was sparkling with glitter. It looked like a beautiful night sky filled with stars.

"You'd look amazing in the black one Dawn," Ash answered. "I don't think you've even worn that one yet," Ash chuckled. "So why did May leave so early?"

"She said she had something to do."

"She didn't say what?"

"No."

"Ok. What you guys, talk about?"

"Nothing much, we just caught up with each other."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna start getting ready myself."

**Later...**

Ash was sitting on the bed fully dressed and ready to go. Ash had on a blue, buttoned up collar shirt. It was full sleeved because his arm was still slightly red from the spilled coffee in the morning. He also had on black dress pants with a golden pokeball belt buckle. Dawn was sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair. She was combing it into her original style. Ash told her it was his favorite style. He would tell her that seeing it flow in the air is astonishing and that it really brings out her beautiful face. She was wearing a full length black dress. It was glittery, and sparkled like the night sky.

"You done yet?" Ash asked anxious to get going.

"Almost," Dawn replied without stopping her comb.

"You're beautiful Dawn, you don't need to spend this much time on your hair."

Dawn blushed. She really likes it when Ash calls her beautiful. It makes her feel warm inside. "Thanks Ash, but tonight is special, I want everything to be perfect."

**Later...**

Dawn walked out of their apartment building with Ash right behind her. Dawn then started walking towards their car.

"Where you going Dawn?"

"Huh?"

"We're traveling in style tonight Dawn," Ash said as he motioned her to their limo.

Dawn gasped. "A limo!"

Ash held the door open for Dawn. She entered with an open smile. Ash went in right after her. "Driver, 'Kanto Frontier' please," Ash declared.

"Yes sir."

"Ooohhh, champagne." She was about to grab a bottle, but Ash stopped her.

"That's for on our way back," Ash told her.

"Awww." Dawn looked into Ash's eyes and they both looked at each other lovingly. Ash put his arm around Dawn as she moved closer to him.

"Do you like this Dawn? I know I'm not that good at being romantic."

"Oh Ash, you know I still love you the same, no matter what. But this is something special." They both leaned in and kissed passionately. Ash and Dawn both enjoyed each other's warm lips for a long time. Each was thinking of the other, and it made them feel good. A feeling that massages your heart and soul. A feeling you get when you are with the one you love. Someone that you know you love deeply.

_'Ash...I love you'_

_'Dawn...I love you'_

They eventually separated. But moved back into each other soon after. They were practically making out as they made their way to their destination.

TBC

I'll try to make the next one longer. It's been a long time since I updated, so I just wanted to update with what I have here before the next part.

**Everyone read and review LuLu19's "Conflict with Thought" - It's a good story, and he wants more reviews. So, you should review it. Go read and review. =)**


End file.
